masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominate
Dominate is a power in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3's single-player mode. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds Morinth) **'Duration': 5.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds Morinth) **'Duration': 7.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': 200.00 points *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds Morinth) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': 350.00 points Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Enhanced Dominate *Increase Dominate duration against single target. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds Morinth) **'Duration': 12.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': 500.00 points Group Dominate *Increases Dominate power against multiple organic targets near impact point. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (12.00 seconds Morinth) **'Duration': 9.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': 350.00 points **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Player Notes *It can be used on Harbinger, but not directly: it has to be successfully used on an enemy drone just before Harbinger states that he is taking control, this is based solely on luck and prediction, as Harbinger will usually take the weakest enemy drone (lowest health). If successfully done, Harbinger will be under the player's control until the effect ends, taking the barrier with it. It helps if you have chosen group dominate because Harbinger can take any Collector, so casting it on a group is more effective than trying to guess what individual Harbinger will possess. *It is possible to learn this ability without taking Morinth as a permanent team member, as the ability is available to all your characters after unlocking it. Simply save the game before talking to Morinth in her apartment, side with her the first time, complete the mission to unlock this ability, and then reload. However, if the save is erased, along with any other save files, Dominate will be the only power not available as a bonus power at the start until another save file with Morinth as a squad mate is made. *If used on a husk, Dominate kills it instantly instead of controlling it. Since individual husks are easily killed, this effect becomes much more useful with Group Dominate. Abominations, however, react to Dominate like other organic enemies do. *Dominate is surprisingly effective against the Collectors. This is especially so during the final mission, where you frequently face Collector enemies in close groups. Using Dominate in this situation makes fighting them noticeably easier, especially on higher difficulties. *Dominate has an impact on the target, stunning them for 1 to 3 seconds (depending on the enemy) before actually taking effect, this "impact time", will also count towards the duration of the power, diminishing Dominate usefulness if only few points are spent. Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training, after allowing Morinth to kill Samara at the end of Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi in the current game or a prior one. *Morinth Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Dominate Disrupt the synaptic harmonics of an organic brain so it can't differentiate between friend and foe. A single affected target will fight on your side for a short time. Targets grow resistant to the power over time. *'Recharge Speed:' 12 sec *'Duration:' 10 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 9.60 sec *'Duration:' 10 sec Rank 3: Duration Increase duration by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 9.60 sec *'Duration:' 13 sec Rank 4: Recharge Speed/Duration Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 7.74 sec *'Duration:' 13 sec Duration Increase duration by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 9.60 sec *'Duration:' 17 sec Rank 5: Lasting Damage/Frenzy Damage Inflict massive nerve damage to the target, doing 50 points of damage per second. Frenzy While under the effect of the power, the target does 40% more weapon damage. Rank 6: Vulnerability/Rage Vulnerability The target takes 30% more damage from all sources. Rage While under the effect of the power, the target does 60% more weapon damage and takes 50% less damage. Player Notes *Dominate is a bonus power in Mass Effect 3 that requires downloading and completing the Mass Effect 3: Leviathan DLC in order to unlock. *Unlike the Mass Effect 2 variant of the power, Dominate now can be used on armored, shielded, and barrier-protected organics, with the exception of Banshees, Harvesters and Adjutants. *Another difference from the Mass Effect 2 version of the power is that Dominate doesn't produce a biotic barrier to protect the brainwashed enemy. *Dominate, like Stasis in Mass Effect 2, can't be selected as a bonus power, when starting a new game. To take it, the player must select it from Med Bay aboard the Normandy between the missions (PC). *Dominate can be very useful against minor enemies like Cannibals or Assault Troopers to serve as a reasonable distraction. *It is easy to keep brainwashed enemies in sight, thanks to their white glowing, while under effect of the power, so you won't accidentally kill this valuable temporary ally. *If possible, target the enemy farthest from you. This sets up a flank, and the enemies caught in between will waste time shifting around to target the new threat, giving you a chance to attack without an immediate retaliation. *Mass Effect 3 has strong enemies. Phantoms, Ravagers, and Brutes should be priority targets for Dominate. Availability *'Single-Player:' Commander Shepard (Bonus Power) *'Multiplayer:' N/A de:Dominieren pl:Dominacja ru:Господство uk:Панування Category:Powers Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:DLC